


Alone Together

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP, yikes what did i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: When Kristoff moves into a new apartment in the city, there doesn’t seem to be a single positive. It’s dirty, cramped, and the walls are thin. But it doesn’t take him long to realize that through said thin walls, he can hear every sound his neighbor makes during…certain activities.Based on the song Wall Lovin' from the musical Island Song.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full smut fic ever so...I'm sorry lmao

Kristoff’s new apartment was absolute shit, naturally.

Rent in New York has always been through the fucking roof and he barely had enough money to get a place without a roommate. The fact that he found one he could afford without any help meant it was in a pretty dicey neighborhood, but he really didn’t mind all too much.

His issue was with the apartment itself. It’s not like he had any other options so he just took it, but it was a piece of work.

The elevator was broken more than it worked and he lived on the fourth floor.

The first day he moved in, someone had taken a dump by the front door, so he had to carefully move in each box and piece of furniture one my one, carefully avoiding it, but nearly stepping in it three times.

The paint was peeling and the walls in the stairwell were grimy – stained by things he didn’t even want to begin to guess their origin.

He didn’t have much, mostly just the basics and a few personal items, so he moved in rather quickly, but that didn’t change the fact that the stove was covered in mouse turds and everyone outside was always _so loud._

But, it _was_ the city and Kristoff pretty much knew what he was getting into from the start. He only came to try something new, get a change of pace and figure things out. Hopefully he’d only be there for a couple of years and he would have a plan by then.

He knew logically it was ridiculous, he didn’t need to rush things, but being twenty-four, he felt like he was running out of time.

So to be productive and keep the gnawing feeling of a quarter-life crisis out of his mind, Kristoff began to work on his space in 4B. He cleaned everything (especially the stove) and moved furniture around until it felt right and spent the first night in his apartment wondering what he was thinking.

He went to work, came home, and spent his second night banging on the wall to keep the neighbor on the right quiet – some guy in 4C who had the TV on too loud and screamed profanities at his video games for hours on end.

It was on the third night when it started.

It was a little after 10 p.m. and Kristoff was in bed, trying to force himself to sleep.

He didn’t really notice it at first – the deep sigh that came drifting through the wall.

It was silent for another few moments so he thought maybe he’d just imagined it.

But then it happened again.

And again.

It sounded like a woman, and her sighs quickly became moans. Breathy, panting moans, and Kristoff’s heart stopped the second he realized what he was hearing.

Whoever was in 4A had been quiet up to that point, but she _certainly_ wasn’t quiet that night.

Kristoff sat up, slightly panicking.

Okay, so he was very clearly listening to people next door having sex.

It slightly pissed him off since he _was_ trying to sleep, but he couldn’t just bang on the wall; that seemed too invasive.

She got louder, gasping and panting, and Kristoff covered his ears with his hands, not entirely sure what to do.

His bed wasn’t even against the wall it was coming through; he was on the entirely opposite side of the room, but every groan and mumble and sigh was completely clear.

The screams came next and Kristoff’s hands became defenseless against the sound.

There were shrieks and cries and a chorus of “ _yes, yes, yes,_ ” and Kristoff hopped out of bed, heading to the kitchen to try and focus on something else.

He could still hear it from the kitchen, but less so, and he paced around the tiny space.

It shouldn’t bother him that much right? It was two consenting adults having sex in their own apartment, that’s fine.

He just…didn’t want to listen to it.

He heard a final cry from the room beyond and silence followed.

He stood in the kitchen for another few minutes before tentatively heading back to his room. It was quiet once more, and he figured he should just push it out of his mind.

He got into bed and stared up at the ceiling with no sleep in sight. Through the shouts of people in the alley and the guy next to him still shooting something on his screen, Kristoff couldn’t get the woman’s voice out of his head.

It happened again the next night.

Kristoff shoved in his earbuds, but the sound of her bed creaking broke through the loud music.

He even went as far as too bury his head under a pillow, but her screams of pleasure weren’t muffled the slightest bit and Kristoff left his room again, hiding in the kitchen and inspecting the limited contents of his fridge over and over until she stopped.

Nearly every night, the same thing would happen.

The fifth night in a row, Kristoff slept on his couch. He tried to drown out the sound by turning up the TV to an unreasonable volume until the guy in 4C banged on his wall to get him to turn it down, the hypocritical bastard.

The next night, Kristoff decided to stop acting like a child and just be an adult. A lot of people dealt with this sort of thing, especially in small apartments like these. He really shouldn’t have been as affected as he was, right?

He should sleep in his own bed like a normal person. He sat up and tried to read a book through her shrieks, but stopped half a page in.

He suddenly realized why it bothered him so much – he hated how turned on he was.

The book fell closed on the bed as he took a deep breath, trying to ignore how stiff he was getting.

For the past week he’d simply told himself he didn’t want to hear the intimate affairs of others, that wasn’t crazy right?

But as she cried out, “ _yes, fuck,_ ” he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Her voice rattled him to his core, and he couldn’t understand why he was so aroused.

He was a human being; he watched porn from time to time and he’d had a few experiences with women in the past, but _nothing_ had ever made him so hard, so fast. And he couldn’t even _see_ anything.

Kristoff stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping in his wrapped up sheets.

His cock was practically _begging_ to be touched, but he wouldn’t be the perv who got off to the people next door.

He all but ran to the TV and tried to find something to cool him down. As fucked up as it was, he needed a news story about a wildfire or a hurricane or something to get his mind off her sweet, sinful voice.

He found an infomercial about a mop and figured that would have to do as she continued to scream through the wall.

Kristoff clenched his hands as he focused on the screen, his arousal too painful to even cross his legs.

The guy in the ad was saying something, but Kristoff blocked out his voice as she got closer to her end.

“ _God – fuck, yes-_ ” The headboard began to bang against the wall.

“Fuck it,” Kristoff sighed as he shoved his hand down his pajama pants, gasping with pleasure when he finally grabbed his aching erection.

His head fell back against the couch cushion as he began to stroke himself to her moans.

He bit back a groan as he continued to rub himself beneath his pants. He didn’t waste time with taking them off; the only thing he could focus on was his hand around his cock and her heavenly voice screaming in his ears.

Her headboard continued to hit the wall and Kristoff increased his strokes, thrusting into his hand and rubbing small circles along the head with his thumb.

“ _Yes, God, yes, yes, yes, ye-_ ” She gave a loud cry, cutting herself off as she finished.

Kristoff quietly moaned as her gasping scream filled his ears and he finished himself off, stilling as he came.

Almost immediately, the sound of the TV floated back into his consciousness and Kristoff felt shame and embarrassment wash over him. Sticky warmth began to spread in his lap and he felt disgusting, both physically and morally.

He quickly cleaned himself up and changed, but the gross feeling wouldn’t go away. He laid in bed and let the guilty thoughts run through his head.

This was a real woman with thoughts and feelings; who was he to reduce her to just a sexy voice through a wall whose sole purpose was to get him off? Since when did he just think with his dick?

He felt completely awful…but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about her all the sounds she made.

Whoever she was with must’ve been extremely good to cause her to make those sounds.

God, he wanted to be the one to help her make them.

Kristoff rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed to himself. He was being ridiculous.

This was a _stranger_ he was thinking about; a woman he didn’t even know who was involved with someone else.

Maybe he should introduce himself? At least be neighborly?

But he’d never been the neighborly type and he’d rather just forget about the whole thing anyway, because it didn’t mean anything. He just hadn’t been laid in a long time and hearing another person getting fucked beyond belief was too much for him to ignore, that was all.

He went to sleep promising himself that it was a one-time thing and he’d probably just learn to block it out.

But the next night, instead of watching some Nat Geo documentary like he planned, Kristoff found himself in bed, pleasuring himself as he listened to her shriek and moan.

When he finished, all he could do was stare at the wall in misery.

“Shit.”

This continued to on for a week, and almost every night Kristoff would try his damnedest to ignore it, but he would always give in.

He always felt guilty afterwards, but it’s not like he hadn’t tried to give them privacy, and it wasn’t his fault the walls were so thin. And…he began to really love her voice. Not just for what did to him, but because he thought it was beautiful and her sounds of pleasure played like music to him.

She wasn’t afraid of self-expression – at all – and although he didn’t know her, he liked hearing her so happy. He was surprised at the revelation that he cared about her happiness so much.

He was probably just trying to live vicariously through her – the thought of having a loving partner who wanted you every night wasn’t unappealing by any stretch of the imagination.

Or maybe he just liked the idea that she was being taken care of.

Either way, on the rare days her apartment was quiet all night, he found he missed her voice.

Every so often, during the day, he could hear her laugh through the wall.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling whenever it happened.

It was about two weeks in his new apartment when everything changed.

The soft noises had started and Kristoff was in the beginning stages of trying to ignore it, when not a minute later, the bed stopped creaking and she went silent.

“ _Shit!_ ” her frustrated voice groaned through the wall.

Kristoff paused his now routine pace throughout his apartment. What happened? She seemed annoyed, and the sounds didn’t start up again.

It obviously wasn’t any of his business, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she was okay.

Since it was getting late, Kristoff just decided to go to bed, even though he had hoped to hear her voice again.

He had only been under the blankets for five minutes when he heard the door to the apartment left of him open and shut.

Not a second later, a soft knock landed on his door.

Kristoff’s heartrate spiked as he sat up and turned on the light. They couldn’t know what he was doing, could they?

There was a light knock again and he got up, slowly making his way to the door.

He opened it and looked down at one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

“Hello,” she began, blue eyes wide and looking as surprised as he felt, as if she wasn’t the one knocking on his door.

Kristoff felt the air leave his lungs at her greeting. Her voice was even more gorgeous right in front of him. And now he had a face to put it to. A lovely, freckled face.

“Uh, hi,” he offered back, not sure what was going on.

She wore a fuzzy pink bathrobe with matching slippers; a completely innocuous look, like she was just in a bubble bath or lounging on the couch.

But her face gave her away. Her cheeks were flushed and her red hair was mussed, even though it looked like she tried to pat it down.

“Um, hi, again. My name is Anna; I live next door in 4A. I’m sorry for bothering you so late, but um, I was wondering if you had any…batteries?”

“Batteries?”

“Yeah, um, my…flashlight – no, wait – my _remote_ is dead. Yeah. And I just realized I don’t have any.”

She looked up at him, biting her lip in what seemed like nervousness.

Batteries.

She needed _batteries._

_Oh._

_Holy shit._

Kristoff felt the heat rise to his face as he realized what she really implied and he almost tripped over his feet as he moved to open the door wider.

“Oh,” his voice involuntarily cracked and he cleared his throat as he tried to steady his breathing. “Oh, yeah, um, maybe. Yeah. Let me-” He pointed behind him awkwardly to his little kitchen that could be seen from the front door.

He turned away for a moment, than steeled this courage and faced her again. “Um, do you want to come in? I mean, while I look? I don’t want to leave you standing in the hallway. I can make you some coffee or something – wait, not coffee, it’s eleven-thirty at night, uh-”

“Sure, thank you.” She cut him off as she smiled up at him and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear as he stepped by to let her enter.

Kristoff closed the door and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his plaid pajama bottoms.

He led her to the kitchen and she sat on a chair at his small table while he fished through drawers, honestly not sure if he had any, but hoped to God that he did.

“What’s your name?” She piped up from the table, probably feeling the same air of awkwardness he did, except for the fact that she didn’t know what he knew.

“Kristoff,” he said, closing a drawer. He opened another one and began to rifle through its contents of scissors and rulers and pens. _There had to be batteries around there somewhere._

When he didn’t find any, he sighed and closed the drawer. If he had any, those were the only places they’d be.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he turned around, genuinely apologetic. “I don’t think I have any. You could try the guy next to me; he’s up playing video games at all hours of the night, I’m sure he probably has some.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for looking.” Anna moved to stand up, but Kristoff wanted her to stay. She was the first person he actually talked to besides co-workers. And he really liked her smile.

“Wait, uh, are you sure I can’t get you anything while you’re here?” Kristoff was never one to be hospitable and he really hoped he wasn’t crossing any boundaries or coming off creepy. “I have water – obviously – but I can also make you some tea or hot chocolate or-”

Anna gasped, and Kristoff paused, worried he’d said something wrong, but she just smiled and nodded her head. “Hot chocolate sounds _amazing_ right now.”

“Great.” He breathed out a sigh a relief.

He poured the water in the kettle and left it on the stove, joining her at the table while it boiled.

It was a cozy fit, and he sat slightly to the side so his knees wouldn’t touch hers.

Kristoff felt his hands get sweaty again and had _no_ idea what to say to her, but luckily she seemed in the mood for conversation.

“So, Kristoff, when did you move in?” She smiled as she asked this, and Kristoff tried not to stare at her lips as she did so. He really didn’t want to freak her out.

“About two weeks ago. How about you? How long have you lived here?”

“Oh, only like a month. I’m pretty new to the city.”

“Me too; it’s a lot to get used to.”

“I know, right?” She put her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly like she was excited to have finally met someone who felt the same way. “I mean, I love it here, I really do, like it’s so exciting and there’s stuff happening all the time and that’s great! But…it’s also kinda of lonely, you know?”

Kristoff shrugged and looked down at the table. “I kinda like that. No one bothers me.”

Anna’s face fell immediately. “Oh, I’m bothering you; I’m sorry I’ll-”

“No,” Kristoff assured her. “No, I didn’t…I didn’t mean you.”

“Oh. What did you mean?”

“I mean…it’s always so loud here, but no one’s ever talking to you. Everyone’s too involved in their own life to give anyone else any notice.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I mean, yeah, some people are all like ‘go, go, go’ and are really rude, but there are _so many_ people here. I’m sure most of them have fun stories to tell and great personalities if you get to know them.” She mirrored his shrug but smiled all the same. “I mean think about it – we’ve been living next to each other for a few weeks and only just met. Imagine how many people you haven’t met yet.”

Kristoff certainly didn’t feel the same way, but he loved the passion in her voice as she spoke. “I guess you’re just made for this city.”

“I’d like to think so!”

It went silent for a minute and Kristoff decided it was his turn to ask something. “So, uh, what do you do? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, I’m an actress!”

“Really?”

She bobbed her head a bit as she thought. “Well… _technically_ no, not yet. I’m a waitress right now. I know, I know, I’m a cliché,” she said as Kristoff grinned at her.

“No, I think that’s great. You know what you want and you’re working for it.”

She suddenly looked very serious as she spoke. “Thank you. I mean it – that means a lot. Not…a _ton_ of people believe in me.” It was silent between them again and they just smiled at each other until Anna tore her gaze away. “What do you do?”

“I just work construction. Unlike you, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Trust me, I have no _idea_ what I’m doing! I don’t think any of us do.”

The kettle began to hiss and Kristoff almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

He fixed both of them a cup and sat back down, handing a smiling Anna hers.

“Thanks!” She took a sip as she gripped the warm cup in her hands. Kristoff watched as she licked her lips afterward.

“Oh, uh, you have-” he tried to point to her whipped cream mustache, and she wiped it away, but still left plenty at the corner of her lips.

“Did I get it?”

“There’s still-”

“How about now?”

“Nope.”

“Where is it?”

“Do you mind if I…?” Kristoff was not a bold type, but when Anna nodded her head signaling her permission, something in him allowed him to lean across the table and wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

He pulled back slowly and Anna never broke eye contact with him.

“Thank you,” she said. He had never heard her so quiet. “So!” she suddenly said, back to her loud and chipper voice. “Where are you from? Are you from New Jersey or…?”

“Oh, no, I’m actually from Boulder, Colorado.”

Anna seemed to almost choke on her drink. “ _What?_ No way! I’m form Arendelle! That’s literally _right_ next to Boulder! How crazy is that!”

Kristoff was taken aback…that _was_ weird. “Yeah; some of my cousins live in Arendelle.”

“Kristoff,” Anna said, trying to look serious, but had a smile spreading on her face. “Is this fate or what?”

“Or what.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. “Come on, we’re both from around the same area? Living right next to each other in the same apartment building? Talk about serendipity! And you know…” she trailed off, biting her lip. “You’re the first person I’ve like _actually_ talked to. I mean there are my co-workers and customers, but I don’t actually have any friends up here. It’s really nice to meet you, Kristoff.”

“It’s really nice to meet you too, Anna.” She was _so_ much more than a voice behind a wall; her eyes revealed so much as she talked.

She smiled up at him through her lashes for only a moment before looking back down into her cup. “You know,” she began, dipping her finger into the melting mountain of whipped cream, “when I first heard someone moved in here, I thought it was like an old guy or something; you’re always so quiet.” She put her whip cream covered finger in her mouth and lightly sucked it off, looking back up at him when she did.

Heat began to climb up Kristoff’s neck and he looked anywhere but her. “No, it’s just me.”

“I’m glad it’s you.”

Kristoff looked back at her in shock at the statement. He didn’t know what to say to that. She was smiling at him again, but there was something slightly different in it than her other smiles. Something slightly dangerous.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of music start up and tinny gunfire.

“Ugh,” Kristoff said, rolling his eyes. “Sorry. It’s the guy next to me. Hold on.” He got up and walked to the small living area before banging on the wall a few times. The volume lowered a bit and Kristoff thought it was good enough.

“Sorry,” he said as he sat back down. “The walls are super thin.”

“…oh?” Anna asked, glancing back down into her cup as her voice rose to a higher octave. “I…I live on the end didn’t have a neighbor until you and you never make any noise so…I guess I just figured it was fine.” She bit her lip and her eyebrows creased in thought as her face began to darken to a deep shade of red.

“Um, yeah.” Kristoff said, also becoming increasingly embarrassed. “But, uh, y’know, it’s fine; it’s not too bad.”

It was silent as the two stared into their cups.

“He just always has it TV on too loud,” Kristoff continued, trying to make it a joke even though it wasn’t funny. “But, y’know, you’re fine – I mean he’s fine! Everything’s fine.” He needed to shut up or he wouldn’t know when to stop.

Anna didn’t answer, she just chewed on her lip.

An entire two minutes passed of absolute silence and Kristoff knew he fucked up.

Finally, Anna just sighed and looked up from her cup, giving Kristoff an incredulous look.

“Can you hear me?”

“What?” He knew what she was asking, but that was the only thing he could force out of his mouth.

“In my apartment. Can you ever hear me?”

“Oh, well, you know – maybe every once in a while, but-”

“Kristoff. Please don’t lie to me.”

Kristoff had to look away as he blushed. “Yes.”

Anna buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Oh my _God,_ this is so humiliating! I’m so sorry; I know I’m loud, my ex always hated it and liked me to be quiet so when we broke up I guess I just didn’t even think about it – shit, now I’m sharing too much aren’t I?”

“Hey, hey,” Kristoff gently pulled her hands away and looked at her sincerely. “It’s okay. It’s your apartment, you can do whatever you want.”

“Why didn’t you, like, I don’t know, bang on the wall or something? Jesus, this is _so_ embarrassing.”

“It just seemed too personal and honestly, I always thought you had a boyfriend or something.” He decided to omit how much he enjoyed it, too.

“Did…did it bother you?” She was looking into his eyes again, cheeks red and lips slightly parted as she waited for his answer.

Kristoff didn’t have the courage to answer, so instead he just grabbed their cups and stood up. “Are you done with this? I’m just gonna…” He took the mostly full cups and brought them to the sink, wondering how he ever got into this situation.

“Kristoff.”

Her voice was stern and he turned around. She was standing by the table and just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“No,” Kristoff said truthfully. “It didn’t bother me. Not at all.”

“Why?”

“What?” That wasn’t the answer Kristoff was expecting.

“Why didn’t it bother you? It seems like something most people would have problem with.”

“Christ, I don’t know, Anna.” Kristoff suddenly got defensive, mortified at the truth. “Why do you care so much?”

“Gosh, I don’t know, it’s almost like I’m interested as to why someone was just peachy keen with listening to me masturbate for weeks on end.”

“Jesu- because I liked it! Your voice, I mean.” Kristoff paused after he said that, horrified. Shit, she was going to call the cops or kick him in the balls or something, but she just stood there.

He only became more confused when a wide smile broke over her face.

“Really?”

“…yeah.”

It was silent for another moment and Anna slid her feet out of her slippers, taking another step towards Kristoff.

“Can I be forward?”

“…I think we’re past that,” Kristoff said hesitantly, watching as she stopped a few feet away.

“Would you like to have sex with me?”

At this, Kristoff choked on nothing and leaned against the sink, suddenly feeling dizzy. “I…what?” He felt like he was asking that question a lot, but the night had suddenly taken a turn and his heart pounded at the thought of where it might go.

“Look,” Anna said, putting her hands on her hips as if he didn’t understand a simple math problem. “I’ve been single for a while, but I’ve…gotten to know myself for the past few months and, fuck it, I finally know what I like. I know what I want. And I know we just met and maybe you’re not into that, but you seem nice and you’re _extremely_ attractive, so I’m just asking in the simplest of ways if you want me as much as I want you right now.”

Kristoff stood in shock. This wasn’t happening. But Anna stood with her head high, determined. She meant it.

All he could do was nod his head; words failed at the moment.

Anna’s smile became wicked again and she slowly untied her robe, sliding it off her shoulders.

She wore a thin, pink nightgown that only went down to her thighs. Her nipples were visible through the fabric as they began to harden due to the cool air of Kristoff’s apartment.

Kristoff stood and simply stared at her. His feet wouldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.

“Kristoff?” She asked biting her lip, suddenly bashful. “Will you fuck me?”

That broke him out of his stupor as he crossed the floor in two strides and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers rather unceremoniously.

But Anna didn’t seem to mind as she deepened the kiss, moaning as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

_There_ it was.

Kristoff responded enthusiastically as he heard that sound, pushing her against the table and pressing his stiffening length against her leg.

Anna gasped at the feeling and Kristoff swallowed the sound by placing his mouth over hers once more.

He picked her up by her waist and sat her on the table, situating himself between her thighs before going for her neck.

Anna mewled and sighed and moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, and Kristoff felt himself get harder with each gorgeous noise that left her mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer while forcing his head up so she could kiss him again as she laced her fingers behind his neck.

She tasted like chocolate and Kristoff explored her mouth while his hands traveled her body, gripping her waist or cupping her breasts, relishing in her gasps and sighs as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

“Fuck; I don’t have a condom,” Kristoff realized, pulling his face away the slightest bit, his breathing erratic.

“I’m on the pill,” she said before drawing his lips back to hers.

With no more concerns, Kristoff backed away from the table, stumbling toward his room while Anna stayed attached to his waist, kissing and biting his lower lip.

Before he got to the bed however, Anna detangled herself from him and placed her feet firmly on the floor. She pulled him to the bed and pushed him down on it, straddling his lap as he stared up at her in awe and desperation.

She leaned over his larger form to kiss him again while she began to grind on his lap. She wasn’t wearing _anything_ underneath her nightgown and Kristoff could feel her heat through his pants.

He pulled them farther up the bed, then flipped them over, grinning at Anna’s shriek of surprise.

His obvious erection was painfully tight and he needed a moment or else he was going to finish way too soon. He also wanted to please Anna more than anything; he finally had the chance after all those nights.

He sat up on knees as Anna laid on the bed, hair wild around her.

Kristoff put his hands on her thighs, slowly sliding them up until he reached the nightgown.

“Is this okay?” He asked as he pushed up the hem of the nightdress.

Anna just sat up and gave him another hard kiss before reaching down to meet his hands and sliding the dress over her head.

She tossed it on the floor and smiled at Kristoff’s slack jawed expression.

Kristoff could _not_ believe what was happening. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers up her sides, trying to savor her entire body.

“God, Anna…you’re so beautiful.”

She blushed and rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“No, I mean it.” Kristoff brought one of his hands to rest against her cheek. “You are _so beautiful._ ” He wished he could better articulate his feelings, but he was never exactly skilled at that.

She smiled at him and took his hand from her face, kissing his fingertips as she pulled him back down with her.

Once he was on top of her, she removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on one of her breasts, immediately catching his lips in hers.

She groaned into this mouth and thrust her hips up, gasping as she met his hardness.

It was Kristoff’s turn to groan as he pulled away, desperate to hold off.

He brought his mouth to her neck, placing hot kisses down her throat as Anna gripped at his shirt, trying to pull it off his back.

Kristoff sat up again and pulled it off, then immediately returned to her neck.

Anna supplied a breathy, “Oh my _God,_ ” as she ran her hands down his back, nails slightly scraping his skin.

Kristoff moved down, nipping at her collarbone before trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts. He placed his mouth over one of her nipples, breathing and licking over the hardened peak.

Anna sighed and squeezed his shoulders as he moved to the next one, kissing every light freckle that sprinkled it.

He moved lower, kissing the underside of her breasts before he made it to her stomach and gave a kiss right below her bellybutton.

He could smell her from that position and it drove him _crazy._

“Is this-” he gasped, wanting it so badly, but making sure she wanted it too.

“ _Yes,_ ” Anna said forcefully, gripping his hair in her fingers and trying to push his head lower.

Lower he went, kissing the inside of her thighs and grinning as she squirmed and moaned under his gentle touches.

Her legs ended up over his shoulders and she pulled on his hair as he continued to tease her.

“ _Please,_ ” Anna begged.

He couldn’t deny her after that, and he finally licked a long trail up her center.

Anna cried out, bucking her hips and tugging his messy hair as he pleasured her.

Kristoff paused to slip a finger inside and the sound that left Anna’s mouth sent a shiver up his spine. The combination of her sound and scent and taste made him _incredibly_ aroused and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his face buried in her auburn curls.

He slipped another finger in her as he sucked on the sensitive nub at the base of her center.

Anna screamed. She screamed and pulled his hair to the point where it was almost painful, but the only thing Kristoff could focus on was her voice piercing his ears and her taste on his tongue.

He pulled back suddenly and sat up, panting as he looked down at Anna’s gorgeous, naked figure.

Pleasuring her turned him on more than he could have imagined and he was worried he was going to finish sooner rather than later.

He pulled his fingers out of her and Anna whined at the loss of contact.

Kristoff put his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, one by one, savoring the last of her taste.

Anna stared up at him, eyes dark and chest moving up and down rapidly.

Kristoff had never felt desire like this in his entire life, and he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation.

Anna sat up again and pulled his head down to meet hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as she suddenly thrust her hand down his pants, grabbing his length tightly in her soft hand.

Kristoff nearly cried out himself, but he bit her shoulder to stifle it as she caressed him.

“Off. Now,” Anna commanded into his ear.

Immediately, his pants were off and Kristoff positioned himself above her as she continued to stroke his shaft. Their kisses became sloppy and desperate as she led him towards her center.

“Fuck me,” Anna panted into this mouth, refusing to give more than a centimeter of space between them.

Kristoff groaned at her words, then gasped as he slowly entered her.

“Sh… _shit, Anna._ ”

Anna let out a low moan as she let her head fall back into the mattress and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kristoff closed his eyes and focused on breathing, feeling like he might come then and there.

But Anna wasn’t in the mood to go slow, and she began bucking her hips up again, loud whimpers leaving her throat.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at her perfect, reddened face.

“ _Kristoff._ ”

Something broke inside him when she said his name like that. Every noise she made was a melody, but hearing his name leaving her lips in such a wanton, desperate plea felt holy.

He needed to hear it again.

He slid all the way in, feeling her warm and wet around him as he tilted his hips up and hit something deep inside her.

“ _Kristoff!_ ” Anna cried out, gripping his shoulders.

With that, any uncertainty or caution was gone. Kristoff pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in, causing Anna to yell as she dug her nails in harder.

“Faster, Kristoff,” Anna begged, dragging her fingers down his back.

He picked up speed as he fucked her, deep and primal.

Kristoff didn’t even register the growl in the back of his throat as Anna screamed under him, moaning and swearing and not holding back.

“ _Fuck –_ Kristoff, _harder!_ ” She cried, digging her nails into his back as she clawed her way back up.

Kristoff grunted and gripped the headboard as he thrust harder, losing control with every cry that passed through her wonderful lips.

Anna matched his thrusts, panting and yelling every time they met.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kristoff whispered, trying to hold back; he was close.

“ _Please, Kristoff – mm – yes-_ ”

Anna continued to cry out as he fucked her, and she slid one of her hands from his back and brought it to her center.

Kristoff let go of the headboard and brought his hand down to grip hers, pining it behind her head. “Let me.” He knew he could never know her body was well as she did, but he was determined to make her come.

He took his free hand and dragged it down her body, rubbing his thumb on her bundle of nerves as he continued his deep, rapid thrusts.

A raw, impressive scream left Anna’s throat as she strained against his hand holding her down and scratched up his back, undoubtedly leaving marks.

“ _God – fuck – Kristoff, I’m almost-_ ”

He was too. It took everything in him to not finish, and the throbbing of his cock was excruciating. Every sound was a symphony to him, and the reprise of his name continued to bring him nearer to his end.

“ _Kristoff – yes, yes, yes-_ ”

He pressed harder on her clit as he rubbed it, and with one last deep thrust, she came undone around him.

“ _God, yes, yes, Kristoff! Krist-_ ” Anna gave a final, strangled cry as she came, arching her back and digging into his shoulder.

Kristoff came immediately after, harder than he ever had, with her name a silent prayer on his lips. A low groan rippled through his body as he buried himself deep in her tightening walls and emptied himself inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, their breathing labored as they came down from their high.

Anna’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at Kristoff. He leaned down, giving her a series of lazy kisses on her eyelids, nose, and the corners on her mouth as she gave a content sigh.

Finally, they untangled themselves from each other and Kristoff pulled out, laying down next to her, completely spent.

“Holy shit,” was all he could say, a smile spreading on his face as he stared at the ceiling.

“I’m pretty good, aren’t I?” Anna asked cheekily, turning on her side to face him.

“Oh my God; you’re incredible,” Kristoff said, looking over at her. It was true – she was. All he could do was smile at her.

“I’ve been practicing. Plus, you’re not half bad either,” she teased.

Suddenly, someone began to bang on the other side of wall with their fist, fast and forceful.

“Oops,” Anna said, gazing back up at Kristoff with half lidded eyes. “I guess I _was_ pretty loud, huh?”

Kristoff could only grin as he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her jaw. “Mm, I’m not complaining.”

Anna laughed, then kissed him full and deep.

When she drew back, she bit her lip and looked down. “So…I should probably get back to my apartment, I guess.” She pulled away and sat up, chewing her lip.

“Oh, uh, do you?” Kristoff asked, sitting up as well.

“What?”

“I mean…you could stay, if you want.”

Anna gave him a small grin and stood up, grabbing her nightgown off the floor and pulled it over her head. “Hoping for a second round?”

“No, I was just…hoping you would stay.” And he meant it.

“Oh.” Anna looked surprised, but then she glanced to the ground and smiled. “Yeah. I’d really like that. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, then I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Yeah…yeah of course.” Kristoff found himself smiling as she left the room and got up in order to clean up a bit before she came back.

He’d just put his pajama bottoms back on and pulled up the sheets as she walked back in, smiling shyly from the door.

“Hi,” she said, as if she was introducing herself for the first time.

“Hey.” Kristoff stood by the bed, a little awkwardly. “Do you…” he asked, gesturing to the bed.

“Oh! Yeah, definitely.” She walked over to the bed and crawled between the sheets as Kristoff turned off the light.

The lights from the city still lit up the room as he joined her, not sure what he should do next.

Naturally, Anna made the first move, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. “Is this okay?” she asked, sounding more unsure about this than when she asked him for sex.

“This is perfect,” Kristoff said as he combed his fingers through her hair.

“I’m _really_ glad you didn’t have any batteries.”

Kristoff just laughed and kissed the top of her head; an act that felt extremely intimate, even after everything they’d just done.

Anna giggled back and placed her hand over his heart, absentmindedly twirling her fingers through his soft chest hair.

“Do you work tomorrow?” She asked him as sirens blared down the block.

“Yeah.”

“Until when?”

“Um, five I think.”

“My shift ends at six-thirty. Do you…want to go out? If you come to my diner it’ll be free. Or at least half-off. Depends on if my managers there.”

“That sounds great,” he said, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Before, Kristoff honestly didn’t mind being alone in the city. But with Anna’s soft body against his and her slender fingers rubbing soft circles against his chest, he never wanted to be alone again.


End file.
